A Hole in the Ceiling
by The King of Bronze and Copper
Summary: Aerith and Zack decide the spend the day together. Fluffy Zerith! Reviews are appreciated.


Zerith fluff, hurrah! I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. SQUARE ENIX, BRAH. Reviews, in any form, are appreciated! I wanna know if you enjoyed the story! So, would ya kindly leave some?

Aerith was as happy as she could be. She smiled absent mindedly as she pulled weeds and spread new soil. She was at the church in the slums, tucked in the perfect place to be hidden from the hustle of bustle of the Sector 5 marketplace. She was doing her second favourite thing in the world, tending to her flowers. The sun was shining brilliantly through a certain hole in the ceiling. Speaking of which, where was her favourite pastime, that glowey eyed boy of hers?

"You're gonna ruin your dress if you keep kneelin' in the dirt like that."

She looked back to see a spiky silhouette in the massive doorframe. It flicked its wrist as a greeting and stepped into the light.

There he was. Her little puppy, Zack.

He grinned as he kneeled beside her. "What's on the planting agenda today?"

She smiled and pulled another pack of seeds from the bucket beside her. "Well, Im planting some hydrangeas, I already have enough tulips, and I think next time I would like to plant some lilies."

She clapped her little hands together as the plan solidified in her mind. She pulled a notepad out of the bucket. "Buy some lily seeds…" She scribbled down the little reminder and threw the notepad back.

He chuckled "It's gonna look great, Aerith." He put a hand on her shoulder. A gloved hand, she noticed. Usually he would change into his civvies when he came to see her.

"Did you come here right after a mission?" She stared up at his face, with her eyebrow raised. He scratched the back of his head. "Maybe..." She slapped him in the shoulder playfully. "Why'd you that?" He rolled his eyes "I dunno, it's not like there's a cute flower girl that I was anxious to see." He grinned and looked into her eyes. "That would be silly, wouldn't it?"

Her face grew warm and she look down at her flowers. Although it happened a lot, compliments, from any source, made her blush, especially ones from this source. She composed herself quickly and readied a retort. "It's not like that flower girl was waiting for you to show up or anything. She just thinks you could relax when you get back."

"Yeah, but I relax the best with I'm with her." Her face lit up again, but brighter this time. He was so sweet. She doesn't think he notices though. She brushed her bang behind one of her ears and cleared her throat. She turned her head and looked right into his eyes "Now that's silly!" He stared at her for a moment then started laughing. She smiled. She loved to hear him laugh. Even after all he'd been through, losing friends, and seeing the horrors Shinra committed firsthand, he was still able to keep his chin up. She admired that about him. Plus, he had such a pretty laugh.

The day continued like that, they made joked at each other, they chatted about what was happening with each other, he even helped her with the flowers for awhile, or rather, tried to help. But eventually, he fell asleep on one of the pews. She looked at his sleeping form with endearing eyes and giggled. He deserved a break.

She got worried sometimes; worried that he would over exert himself. He was always doing something, never sitting down, whether that was squats, or a dangerous mission. She also feared for him when he went on missions. She was scared he might…. He might…. She forced the thought from her brain. She instead redirected her focus to the sleeping man in front of her. He was completely sprawled out onto the pew, his arm hanging limply off the side.

She was just watching him sleep, absent mindedly thinking about flowers. And him. And her. Together. She liked those thoughts. His eyes cracked open to meet hers. He yawned and then grinned. "You know, if I woke up to that everyday, Id be more of a morning person." She blushed again, but didn't say anything. He sat up straight and stretched his arms. She couldn't help but stare when he flexed them. They were very nice arms. Very nice. "So, you were watching me sleep? Creepy, in a cute kind of way."

She put her hand to her mouth to cover a laugh. "Why yes Mr. Fair, I was creeping at you." She wiggled her fingers and crossed her eyes. He laughed again. "Nice creep face you got there, Ms Gainsborough."

"You would know, your face is always creepy." She teased. He gasped, putting a hand over his heart. "How dare you!" he said in a mockingly hurt tone. They both laughed and sighed. He looked over at the hole in the ceiling, shining sunlight directly onto the flowers. "It's a beautiful day." He smiled. His blue eyes were glazed over with sadness for a moment, then quickly switch back to normal. "You know, I made that hole. Remember?" She scoffed "How could I not? You fell through my ceiling." She smiled "It is quite the pretty sight. She looked back and this time he was looking straight at her. Their eyes locked, and he whispered. "I know."

She blushed for the 17th billion time that day.

He stood up and strode over to the flowers. He kneeled down and looked across them, he finally found one that he liked. He looked over at her, "May I?" She didn't like it when the flowers were picked, but one couldn't hurt. She nodded. He picked a pink flower from the outside rim. He smelled it, a completely serious expression on his face, and walked back to her. He carefully tucked the flower into the space above her ear. He stood back a bit, and framed her face with his fingers. He smiled. "Perfect."

Aerith blushed again but didn't look away. "Zack…" She began, but he quickly cut her off. "Aerith, before you start, I just want to say something." He walked a little bit towards her. "When I go on missions, I get scared, Aerith, because I might not come back…. But, I don't fear for myself. I fear for you. I fear that Ill never be able to see you again." He closed the distance between them, and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "And I cant stand it, because…. I love you."

He leaned in and swept her up into a kiss, a kiss that she willingly returned. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she put hers around his neck. They held the kiss, completely content in the bubble they had put themselves in. They had locked out the outside world. It was just them. The kiss broke off reluctantly, and Zack looked right into her eyes. "I love you Aerith." Tears began to form in her eyes, and she smiled. "I love you too."

And she meant it.


End file.
